Fem år senare
by RavenSister
Summary: Se vad som hände med Hermione om Dödsrelikerna hade slutat som jag ville! Medan hon kämpar med livet växer sig en ny mörk makt starkare... Jag äger inte Harry Potter, och min fan fic har inget att göra med böckerna föutom gemnsamma namn och händelser!
1. Prolog

Hundra gravar, gjorda i röd sten med ingraverade bokstäver i guld sköt upp ur marken i rad efter rad. Bara två gravar bröt mönstret. Längst fram, helt ensam på sin rad höjde sig den vita marmorgraven. Vakade över de hundra som hade dött för att försvara Hogwarts. Och sen var det graven som stod i mitten, mellan två rader. Den spegelblanka gråa stenen såg sorgsam ut, till och med i skymningsljusets varma sken.

En ung kvinna med tjockt brunt hår stod med huvudet nerböjt och knäppta händer alldeles framför den gråa graven. Om och om igen läste hon den silverfärgade texten.

"Ära åt de som dog i kampen mot Voldermort, Mörkrets Herre.

Glöm aldrig de som kämpade för Trollkarlsvärldens frihet.

Denna sten är till minne av Ronald Bilius Weasley, fallen personligen för Voldemorts stav"

Och sedan stod det ett födelsedatum och ett dödsdatum, det sistnämnda datumet var den samma på alla de röda gravarna omkring den gråa.

En tår rullade sakta nerför Hermione Grangers bleka kind. Det hade varit så länge sedan hon hade varit här senast. Med ens överväldigades hon med minnen som hon länge hade försökt glömma.

_Först såg hon Rons ansikte framför sig, han var mycket yngre än vad hon mindes honom. Han satt mittemot Harry Potter på Hogwartsexpressen. Råttan Scabbers, senare känd som Peter Pettigrew, satt på hans axel. De såg smått överraskade ut, och Hermione drog sig till minnes att det hade varit första gången de träffats._

_I nästa minnesbild såg det ut att ha gått några år. Ron hade blivit längre. Hans ansikte var förvridet i något som kunde likna avsky. Själv kunde hon nästan känna Viktor Krums kalla hand i sin egen. Känna tårarna bränna under ögonlocken. Varför kunde han inte förstå? Varför kunde han inte skita i vad hon kände för Viktor? Han skrek. Hon skrek. Man kunde inte urskilja orden, hon mindes dem inte ens själv. Men hon kunde känna hur Viktors hand gled ur hennes och hur han backade undan._

_Sedan var det hennes tur att bli arg. Flera minnen sköljde över henne på samma gång, alla med samma motiv i olika situationer. Lavender och Ron, tätt omslingrade i olika miljöer. Smärtan brände inom henne._

_Men det sista minnet var ändå det som fick hennes hjärta att skrika i tyst förfäran. Hon kunde fortfarande känna smärtan i bröstet från när besvärjelsen fått henne att kastas bakåt. Kunde fortfarande höra Rons skrik eka i hennes öron. Se hans glödande blåa ögon glimma i mörkret då han kastade sig fram mot Voldemorts svartklädda siluett, den var så väl avtecknad mot skenet från trollstavar bakom honom. Hon ville skrika, säga åt honom att stanna. Vända om. Men hon förmådde sig inte få fram orden. Istället hörde hon Harrys röst bakom sig, hans fotsteg mot marken. Ingen av dem hann reagera. En blixt av grönt ljus flammade upp ur änden på Voldemorts trollstav. Som i ultrarapid såg hon Rons blodiga ansikte falla, med en duns som tycktes ljuda högre än knallarna och skriken omkring dem._

En kråkas hesa kraxande förde henne tillbaka till verkligheten, en verklighet hon inte ville känna av. Inte längre. Hon ångrade så mycket som hade hänt sedan den där natten för exakt fem år sedan. Ångrade hur hon sökt tröst i Harrys armar, trots att han inte kände något för henne. Hon hade inte kunnat se in i hans ögon sedan dess.


	2. Att återse

Åhh, att allt skulle vara så svårt!

Hon lät sin hand falla från stenen, hon hade utan att tänka på det lagt den ärrade handen på ovansidan av graven. Långsamt, så långsamt att det gjorde ont, vände hon sig om. Som påverkad av en mystisk kraft drogs hennes blick mot en skugga nere vid sjön. Den försvann så fort hennes nötbruna blick lade sig vid dess mörka skepnad. I några sekunder såg hon platsen där gestalten hade försvunnit, men sedan skakade hon på huvudet. Nu började hon se spöken, för att använda sig av talesättet.

Istället vände hon sig mot skolan som så mäktigt tornade upp sig ovanför gravplatsen. Den såg så ensam, sorgsen ut. Snön som blåste av dess spetsiga torntoppar var som tårar vilka föll ner mot den vita marken. Ingen hade brytt sig om att bygga upp den igen efter den där hemska natten, det var som om besvärjelserna fortfarande korsade mörkret och skriken skar igenom den stundvisa tystnaden. En annan magiskola hade istället inrättats, och man hade låtit naturen att ta över Hogwarts marker. Då Hermione sakta började gå mot slottet kunde hon se de långa klängväxterna som börjat söka sig uppför de imponerande murarna. Mossa hade lagt sig som en mjuk matta över stenar som rasat ner under slutstriderna.

När hon väl var framme vid Hogwarts hade nattens skuggor redan svept in henne. De skrämde henne inte längre, inte som de hade gjort den där kvällen för fem år sedan. Hon hade upptäckt att man inte borde frukta mörkret, utan det som döljs i det. Men hon hade lärt sig den svåra vägen.

"Hermione?" ropet klöv den överhängande manteln av tystnad.

Hon frös till. Ropet kändes välbekant, men som hämtat ur en dröm. Hon var rädd. För första gången på fem år var hon rädd. Rädd för det som varit, rädd för det som skulle komma.

"Hermione! Det är jag!" hans röst var hög, glad. Hermione försökte förgäves placera rösten då hon sakta vände huvudet åt vänster, varifrån rösten kommit. Först kunde hon inte urskilja något ur skuggorna, men sedan såg hon något röra på sig och ett leende glimma i mörkret.

"Neville? Är det du? Vad gör du här?" hennes röst lät nervös då hon kraxade fram orden. Hon hoppades att hon tagit fel, men när hon förstod att hon inte hade gjort det började gråten klumpa sig i halsen på henne och lät henne inte säga mer.

"Av samma anledning som du skulle jag tro." nu hade han kommit fram till henne. Den nyuppgångna fullmånens klara sken skapade skuggor i hanns ursprungligen runda ansikte, vilket numera såg tärt och insjunket ut. Det var överväldigande att se honom så här, han såg starkare ut än vad hon någonsin sett honom. Men de två parallella ärren över hans ansikte fick honom att se skrämmande ut. Hur länge sedan var det hon hade sett honom? De hade mötts ett år efter slutstriden i en mugglaraffär. Han såg tärdare ut nu. Som om tid och minnen hade tärt honom. Men nu log han varmt mot henne, hans ögon var lika glada som på den tiden då Hermione hade känt honom. Han var stark. Det var inte hon. Det hade hon upptäckt, lärt sig via den hårda vägen.

"Åhh, vad kul det är att se dig." sade han muntert när hon inte sade något, han var så nära henne nu. Innan hon hann reagera hade han slutit sina armar om henne och gett henne en kram. Överraskat stod hon bara där, stum som en fisk tills han sköt henne ifrån sig. Höll henne ifrån sig på en armlängds avstånd. "Det var länge sedan."

Nu log Hermione med hela ansiktet.

"Det var länge sedan." sade hon och lät Neville släppa henne, trots att hon ville ha honom nära sig ett litet tag sedan. Inte för att hon gillade honom, inte så. Men det var så länge sedan han känt mänsklig värme. Det var så kallt.

"Det var det verkligen." svarade han med ögon som glittrade i månskenet. "Alltför länge sedan."

Hermione harklade sig. Hon hade inte lust att tala om tiden som gått.

"Är du här för att besöka…" hon tystnade. Det kändes fortfarande tungt att säga 'gravarna'. Hon sneglade hastigt över axeln. Gravarna syntes bara som kullar i snön. Endast den stora, vita graven tornade upp sig över de andra. Hon behövde inte titta tillbaka för att förstå att Neville nickade.

"Följer du med?"

"Jag har redan…" orden satt fast i hennes hals. Hon kunde inte säga mer.

"Vänta här." hans ord var bara en viskning, och det nästa Hermione hörde var hans steg. Hon kunde höra snön knastra under hans kängor. Försiktigt slöt hon ögonen. Lyssnade. Väntade på att han skulle komma tillbaka.

Det var knappt att hon kunde minnas senaste gången hon pratat med någon från sitt förflutna. Det förflutna som låg fem år bakom henne. Det förflutna som jagat henne, och tillslut hade fått fast på henne. Hon sneglade över axeln. Neville, det förflutna, stod på knä i snön framför de röda gravarna. Hon hörde honom dra ett djupt andetag, mumla några ord medan han svängde med staven, innan han reste sig upp och vände sig om. Efter sig lämnade han tre svarta rosor. I mörkret kunde hon precis se honom torka bort en tår med baksidan av handen. Flera minuter gick. Deras blickar låg vid varandra. Snön och vinden lekte med deras tunga, svarta mantlar. Till slut bröts förtrollningen och Neville började gå mot henne.

När han var framme vid Hermione öppnade han munnen för att tala.

Han kom aldrig längre. Hans pupiller vidgades, käke hängde löst. Ett grönt ljus hade etsat sig fast på Hermiones näthinna. Sakta, alltför sakta, såg Hermione honom falla. Hon ville ta emot honom. Men hon lät honom falla. Hans kropp slog i marken med en duns som tycktes eka i mörkret. Han lämnade henne ensam med sitt skrik.


End file.
